2017-18 Australian region cyclone season
The 2017-18 Australian region cyclone season is the period of the year when most tropical cyclones form within the Southern Indian Ocean and Pacific Oceans between 90°E and 160°E. The season officially runs from November 1, 2017 to April 30, 2018, however a tropical cyclone could form at any time between July 1, 2017 and June 30, 2018 and would count towards the season total. During the season, tropical cyclones will be officially monitored, by one of the five Tropical Cyclone Warning Centres (TCWCs) that are operated in this region. Three of the five centres are operated by the Australian Bureau of Meteorology in Perth, Darwin, and Brisbane, while the other two are operated by the National Weather Service of Papua New Guinea in Port Moresby and the Indonesian Agency for Meteorology, Climatology and Geophysics in Jakarta, Indonesia. The United States Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) and other national meteorological services including Météo-France also monitored the basin during the season. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2017 till:01/06/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TL value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Low_=_<63_km/h_(<39_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_=_63-87_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Category_2_=_88-142_km/h_(55-74_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_3_=_143-158-km/h_(75-98_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_4_=_159-204_km/h_(99-127_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥205_km/h_(≥128_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/10/2017 till:21/10/2017 color:C1 text:Nora from:03/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:C2 text:Cempaka from:26/11/2017 till:03/12/2017 color:C4 text:Alu from:18/12/2017 till:20/12/2017 color:TL text:5U from:03/01/2018 till:14/01/2018 color:C5 text:Fundi from:06/01/2018 till:18/01/2018 color:C4 text:Owen from:12/01/2018 till:19/01/2018 color:C5 text:Penny barset:break from:27/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 color:C2 text:Hali from:07/02/2018 till:12/02/2018 color:TL text:12U from:10/02/2018 till:18/02/2018 color:C5 text:Riley from:27/02/2018 till:04/03/2018 color:C4 text:Savannah from:07/03/2018 till:18/03/2018 color:C4 text:Veronica from:07/03/2018 till:15/03/2018 color:C5 text:Trevor from:14/03/2018 till:19/03/2018 color:TL text:22S barset:break from:14/03/2018 till:25/03/2018 color:C3 text:Wallace from:31/03/2018 till:05/04/2018 color:C1 text:Talim from:04/04/2018 till:07/04/2018 color:TL text:26U from:24/04/2018 till:04/05/2018 color:C5 text:Kala barset:break bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May TextData = pos:(569,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(713,23) text:"scales)" Storms There was a total of 28 tropical lows, of which 14 became tropical cyclones and 10 severe tropical cyclones. Only notable tropical lows will be highlighted. In terms of records, Fundi and Trevor are tied for the most intense tropical cyclone in the Australian region with a barometric pressure of 899 hPa. Also, Talim is the only tropical cyclone to cross the equator and to make landfall to Papua New Guinea as a tropical cyclone, Alu and Cempaka become the first names to be used since 2015, and Kala becomes the strongest tropical cyclone in the month of May in the entire Southern Hemisphere. Storm names TCWC Jakarta TCWC Jakarta monitor Tropical Cyclones from the Equator to 11S and from 90E to 145E. Should a Tropical Depression reach Tropical Cyclone strength within TCWC Jakarta's Area of Responsibility then it will be assigned the next name from the following list. This the first time that a tropical cyclone was named by TCWC Jakarta since 2014. * Cempaka TCWC Port Moresby Tropical cyclones that develop north of 11°S between 151°E and 160°E are assigned names by the Tropical Cyclone Warning Centre in Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea. Tropical cyclone formation in this area is rare, with no cyclones being named in it since 2015. As names are assigned in a random order the whole list is shown below. * Alu Bureau of Meteorology Since the start of the 2008–09 season, there has only been one list that the Bureau of Meteorology have assigned names to tropical cyclones from. However the Bureau of Meteorology still operates the various TCWCs in Perth, Darwin & Brisbane. They monitor all tropical cyclones that form within the Australian region, including when tropical cyclones exist in either TCWC Jakarta's or Port Moresby's area of responsibility. * Nora * Owen * Penny * Riley * Savannah * Trevor * Veronica * Wallace Other names * Fundi (South West Indian Ocean) * Hali (South Pacific) * Kala (South Pacific) Season effects Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical hurricanes Category:Tropical Cyclones in the Southern Hemisphere Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Events in the 2010s